LiteCitrus' Survivor 1:Kornati
Survivor: Kornati is the first season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series, due to begin on January 18, 2013. Over 30 applications were received, and some applicants were originally going to be selected, but were banned, and in this case cannot participate. 16 castaways, were picked, and separated into two tribes of eight castawasy. Through a challenge it was revealed that the Blue Tribe's name was "Plima", the Croatian word for flood tide, as Green Tribe's was "Lahor", the Croatian word for breeze. There was no consensus on the Merged Tribe name, so as a reward, the winner of the first Individual Immunity Challenge got to pick the name. Kevin won and named the tribe "Robjle" meaning captives or slaves. Season Summary The beginning chapter to the LiteCitrus' Survivor Series began when 16 castaways embarked onto the Croatian island of Kornati. The 16 castaways were divided into two tribes 8, the green tribe was named "Lahor" which was the Croatian word for breeze, the competing blue tribe was named "Plima" which was Croatian for flood. Before the first Immunity challenge began, Sergio was having second thoughts, and deciding to stay true to his other commitments and voluntarily quit the game. The first Immunity Challenge brought promise and struggle, but ultimately Lahor lost, and proceeded to vote out Murphy unanimously. Lahor lost a straight second time, but Nick Y. quit and Tribal Council was cancelled. Plima's confidence was then shot down as they too faced two consecutive Tribal Councils, voting out an inactive Lexi, and blindsiding an ambitious Jake, who ended up exposing a strong alliance, consisting Jason, Kevin, Nick F., and Tyler. Lahor lost a third time, and unanimously voted out Austin. When the tribes learned of the merge, tribal loyalties were no longer, with the first vote tying (5-5) between Andy & Sagar a re-vote had to be cast, where Daniel & Maks scared about the big alliance, decided to hop on board in case the target shifted to them. However, it did not pay off for Maks in the end, as his fate wasn't even decided by the other players, but by the first twist of the game, a challenge that was played that he did the worst in due to his inept inactivity, it would have been inevitable. The strong merge alliance soon found cracks, as Kevin flipped to the minority side, in order to break up the strong ties Jason had to Nick F. he succeeded with even having a hesitant and reluctant Roy vote out his dear friend Jason. After the hard Tribal Council, Roy questioned his loyalties, it was soon for him to finally pick a side, he chose wrongly and voted in minority, as his other dear friend Sagar was then voted out. After Sagar's vote out, Roy then sought justice and convinced Kevin to flip, and go after an even greater target, and ended up blindsided an arrogant Tyler who thought he had power over the others on his side. The second twist was then introduced, and the stakes were very high, the winner could either take a two round Immunity for Tribal Councils, or cast the sole and only vote at the next Tribal Council, basically single-handedly eliminating someone from the game. Daniel fearing the jury at the end took the Immunity as a means to a safer route when it came to Jury votes. With Kevin, Nick F. & Roy as a strong alliance, it was then time to vote out Jeff. After Jeff's exit, Kevin feared Roy's loyalties, with an immune Daniel still left. Kevin ambitiously manipulated and successfully got Roy to back-stab one of his best friends in the game Nick F. from the game. The final immunity brought a shocking result as Kevin who had seemed to been throwing it from a fear of the jury, decided to take it all and win. Kevin was in the driver's seat of power as he had been the past five votes, and decided that his morals meant more and took his ally Roy to the end. It was then in the jury's hands, who thought Roy's savage game play of back-stabbing his friends over Kevin's constant power was more deserving of the gift prize and Sole Survivor, and having Roy be crowned as the first ever Sole Survivor of the LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Contestants The Game Voting Table '''NOTE: '''Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote. 1Sergio quit before the first Immunity Challenge began. 2Nick Y. quit and Tribal Council was cancelled. 3Due to a tie, there was a revote between the tied players. 4Maks was eliminated as a result of an Immunity Challenge twist. Twists *An Immunity Challenge was played, and the last place finisher would be eliminated and become the first member of the jury. *An Immunity Challenge was played, the winner had the option of going into a Double Tribal Council with immunity for both, or casting the only vote in the next Tribal Council. Category:Survivor